Wisp
by Slammy
Summary: Sarah was thought to be dead for years. What heppens when she joins young justice.
1. The start

Welcome to my first story. Enjoy!

Sarah's P.O.V: MY name is Sarah Nighthawk. I'm 14 years old and ever since my parents were killed, I have been forced to train to be a killer. My trainer… Ra's al Ghul. I never wanted to kill anybody so at the first chance to escape I got away. I was walking on the Golden Gate Bridge. When I looked to my right I saw a speeding car heading straight for a school bus full of kids. When the two made contact, the bus when skidding over the side. I couldn't just stand there so I jumped in after the bus.

Third person P.O.V: Sarah dove off the bridge into the cool water and swam over to the bus. AS hard as she pulled on the back door it wouldn't budge. Since the front of the bus was submerged in the water she had to hold her breath do get to the front door. Surprisingly, the door was easy to open. AS the last of the kids were out on the top of the sinking bus with the bus driver and Sarah went to make sure everyone was out, she saw out of the corner of her eye a black object moving strait at her. In an instant, she knew it was one of Ra's al Ghul's men.

Sarah's P.O.V: 'Aw crud' (' means thoughts). We fought under water for what felt like hours but was most likely just minutes because neither of us had gone up to breath. I finally got a good chance to knock him out and took it without hesitation. I watched as his body floated up to the surface and then swam to land. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest bus stop and the earliest bus was to Gotham so I took it. When I arrived in Gotham it was nine at night so I decided to find a place to stay. Even though it was night I decided to put sunglasses on out of habbit. After I found a place to stay I went for a walk in the cold night air. I walked for around five hours until I noticed I was being followed. I broke into a run and found a fire escape up to the top of a building. Once on top of the building, I saw the full situation I was in. Five highly trained ninjas were in fighting stances with swords and daggers. They made the first move and the rest was sort of a blur until there were four unconscious people lying on the ground in front of me. I forgot there was a fifth until I felt a warm liquid running down my stomach. As I look down I saw a sword protruding from my stomach but I knew it hit nothing vital. As I fell towards the ground I saw I black figure approaching the last ninja and knocking him out with ease. Then everything went black.

~Well I hoped you like it. I just had a great idea… hit the review button before u leave .


	2. The fight

Hey….. here is chapter two. ' means thought and " means talking.

Sarah's P.O.V: The last thing I remember is seeing a dark figure coming towards me. I have been awake for about twenty minutes in what seems like a hospital. I can hear the beeping of the heart monitor attached to me. When I reach down to my hip, I feel stitches and a heavy bandage. Nobody is around me so I detach the heart monitor and creep down the nearest hallway. I still have my sunglasses on and my blood soaked clothes on. My guess is that whoever has been taking care of me doesn't know who I am. This is because I basically haven't been seen since I was six until now. Nobody even came and looked for me or my family. As I reach the end of the hall I come to a quick stop. There is a huge room full of all the protégés of the justice league. Better known as Young Justice. When I was turning around an arrow imbedded itself in the wall where my head use to be. A girl in green came charging at me, I did a flip over here and ran into the room full of kids. 'Crud, this is going to be trouble'. She came charging at me again and as she was notching and arrow I kicked her in the stomach grabbed her arm and popped it out of the socket. When I released her I was flung into a wall by a red blur which I assume is Kid Flash. Ra's taught me how to paralyze an opponent temporally by hitting certain pressure points so when he ran I did a flip over him and hit a few and he was down. Next came a built teenager with the superman symbol on his black shirt. 'I didn't know the Boy Scout had a kid'. I had fought with the boy in blue so how hard could it be to take this one down. He charged I flipped over him and used him as a launch board. I twirled in the air like I did as a kid and landed in a roll. While he was on the ground I felt a mind get close to mine but it faded as a blood curtailing scream filled the large room and the sound of a body hitting the floor. When superboy saw the girl hit the floor he let out a battle scream and charged again I dodged and kicked him in his lower back sending him to the ground. And then I saw him. "Este ca ai DG?" In the time that I asked the question Superboy got up charged and I found myself buried in the wall covered in rubble with my side bleeding and my vision fading. 'Here we go again'.

I do not own Young Justice. Hit the pretty blue button down the bottom before you leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Here is chapter 3 of Wisp. Italics means mind link conversation and ' means thinking.**

Robins P.O.V: 'how did she know my real name?' I walked over to the girl slipping into an unconscious state. She looked up at me and I administered a sedative I took out from my belt. Once the sedatives kicked in I dragged her over to the opposite wall where Megan was propped up. Conner was getting KF while Kaldur contacted the league. Artemis walked over to the wall and sat next to Megan. 'Batmans so going to kill us.' Batman AO2. 'Speak of the devil.' After about five minutes of explaining what happened, he called Superman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter. They all arrived in less than 5 minutes. They were all shocked with the amount of damage the cave took and they turned their attention to the mystery girl.

Sarah's P.O.V: I was having a nightmare. Well technically it was a memory. It was when I was around 8 years old. I was in Metropolis, Superman's city. Ra's was having me kill a rouge assassin or he would kill my only family left, my 6 year old cousin. With my luck I ran into Superman. We were fighting for less than two minutes when I got him onto the ground and was heading to my cousins house instead of my assignment. When I ran in the door I saw a gunman standing across from my cousin and was right about to pull the trigger and I jumped in front of her. I woke up yelling "Nu-i fac rau!" (Don't hurt her). When I looked around the room I saw 13 people staring at me, so I did the only thing that came to mind…give them all icy glares, worse than Batman's. When I did this, they all looked surprised, even Batman. Batman walked over to me and pulled out a syringe and said "Nu vă faceţi griji." I looked at the syringe and pushed his hand away and got up off the ground and said "If you have questions you might want to ask them now since you still haven't found out who I am." His white eye slits narrowed and led me into and interrogation room.

**Hope you liked it. If you have any comments, helpful tips, or want ask any questions hit the blue button below.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, as much as I want to own Young Justice I sadly don't own it. Here is chapter 4.

Note: ' means thinking.

Third P.O.V: Sarah and Batman walked into an empty room and sat down in complete silence for several minutes. Out of habit Sarah sized up Batman. She knew he was doing the same. Sarah was the first to break the silence. "What would you like to know and what are you not sure about?" "Why couldn't I find you in my worldwide search for your medical files?" "Did you include the files of the deceased?" "No." "There's your problem." "What's your name and age?" "Sarah Nighthawk and 14. I'm two months older than Robin." "Who trained you?" "Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" When Sarah said that, the slits on Batman's cowl thinned into a deadly batglare but Sarah was not fazed. She even glared a heartless one back that was worse. "You were trained by Ra's al Gaul and were revived by the lazuarus pit." "Yup and now he is out to get me back because I escaped." "In the meantime would you like to help me with something?" Sarah grinned and replied, "Of course." Batman asked Sarah to escape and head to Gotham and he would send the team after her. She would have to attack the team and not get couch until they finally defeated her. She would have to make it very difficult for them too. Sarah agreed and kicked Batman in the face and ran out the door.

Sarah's P.O.V: 'I can't believe I just kicked Batman in the face.' I ran down the hall to find Superman blocking my way. I did a flip over him and started up a staircase to the top of the mountain. I heard Aqualad and Superboy yelling for me to stop but I had already reached the door to outside. There was only one way down and that was to jump into the ocean. As I was about to jump, Aqualad and Superboy barged through the door. I looked back and gave them a smile before jumping. Ra's taught me how to jump into water from huge heights into water without getting hurt, I didn't this lesson would come in handy. Superboy and Aqualad followed but I was already a good distance a head of them. I hit the water and stared swimming as fast as I could. When Aqualad hit the water he made up the distance he lost when diving towards the water and was gaining on me quickly. I reached land quicker than I thought and saw a motorcycle. When I reached the vehicle I noticed it still had the keys in the ignition. 'It must be my lucky day.' I mounted the motorcycle and started my ride to Gotham.

Batman's P.O.V: "Team your mission is to capture the girl who was here earlier. Her name is Sarah Nighthawk. She is 14 years old. She is making her way to Gotham." "When do we depart?" asked Kaldur. "As soon as Miss. Martian wakes up." "I can wake her up now if you would like." J'onn stated. Batman nodded and went to the watch tower by zeta tube.

**If you have any comments, suggestions, or any questions feel free to leave any.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Here is chapter 5 of Wisp. Enjoy. ' means thought.**

Sarah's P.O.V: I made it to Gotham at about 9p.m. I hid the motorcycle in an alley behind a dumpster than climbed the roof of a restaurant. I jumped from building to building for about 5 minutes before I spotted a red and yellow blur. My guess is that the blur is Kid Flash and he is looking for me. If he's here than the rest of Young Justice is too. I climbed a 15 story building and perched on the edge for about 5 minutes until a bird-a-rang came flying at me. I dodged and jumped to another building making my way to Wayne tower. I was knocked off my feet by a sudden crash. The crash was caused by Superboy. I looked above me and saw a ripple and I instantly put up mind barriers know that it was Miss. Martian. I jumped to my feet and had to dodge a still angry Superboy. After about 8 minutes of dodging attacks I made it to Wayne tower. The whole team gathered a few seconds later. Aqualad had water shaped into giant mallets, Artemis had her bow at ready, Kid Flash was ready to run at any moment, Superboy glaring at me, Miss. Martian floating somewhere above me, and Robin in the shadows poised to attack. I got in a fighting stance and waited for one of them to make the first move. Kid Flash came running at me. I countered his attacks and used his momentum against him to throw him at Artemis who dodged him than ran at me. She shot several trick arrows which I dodged but one of her normal arrows hit me. It wasn't a bad injury it just scratched my cheek but not deep enough to need stitches. I ran at her and kicked the arrow she was notching out of her hand and jumped over her to grab her remaining arrows. I threw the arrow near the edge of the building. Aqualad came to her aid by engaging me I hand-to-hand combat while she went to gather arrows. We fought for about five minutes before Miss. Martian used her telekinesis to separate us. I was at the edge of the building with the heels of my boots hanging over the edge. Nobody noticed this until it was too late. Artemis shot an explosive arrow at me which exploded at my feet making me lose my balance. I fell off the roof of the building and heard a gasp. 'Come on Sarah think, think.' The ground wasn't getting closer every passing second.

That's the end of chapter 5 of Wisp. Before you leave feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, ideas, or questions. ~Slammy


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter Six. Enjoy.

Note: ' means thought and ' followed by _italics _means telepathic conversation.

Sarah's P.O.V: I looked around to see if there was anything to slow or stop my fall. The only thing I spotted was a flag pole sticking off the side of the building. 'I wonder…' I stuck my hand out to grab the pole and it actually held my weight (she only weighs 100pounds). I looked above me to find Young Justice looking down. There was a loud screech as a bus came to a stop below me. I let go and rolled to lessen the impact on my landing. Once I landed, I jumped off the top of the bus and sprinted down the street. I came to a stop in the middle of a shopping complex. I spotted a girl that had to be around six years old picking pockets of unsuspecting adults and decided to go and talk to her. I snuck up behind her and said boo. She jumped and turned around. She had deep brown eyes and brown hair. Her clothes consisted of ripped jeans, dirty white tennis shoes, and a black hooded sweatshirt. "Who are you," asked the small girl. "My name is Sarah." "Hi, my name is Lexi." "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you don't mind me asking but where are your parents?" Lexi hesitated then said, "they died when I was a baby and I have been an orphan ever since." "Lexi, why are you out on the streets?" "I'm getting money to leave because I don't like Gotham." She found her shoes very interesting all of a sudden. "Lexi, would you like to get something to eat?" "Lexi looked up with a smile on her face. "Can we get ice cream!" I laughed at how excited she was. "Of course we can." We walked to the nearest ice cream parlor which was a five minute walk. I pulled a twenty dollar bill from my boot and we ordered. 'I haven't had ice cream since I was six years old.' "What are you going to get?" Lexi looked up from the flavors, her face was light up with a smile. "Mint chocolate chip ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, gummy bears, chocolate syrup, caramel, and a cherry." "Wow, you have a major sweet tooth." Lexi blushed and got her ice cream. "May I please have a scoop of plain vanilla ice cream?" I paid and sat outside on a bench next to Lexi. "Lexi you know you have to go back to where you're staying. It's safer there." "*sigh* I know. On one condition." "What's that?" "You come visit me." "Of course."We started walking to her foster home.

Robin's P.O.V: (Robin) '_Guys, I see Sarah. Meet me at Sal's Sandwich Shop.' _(Aqua lad) _'We are on our way.' _We have been looking for her for the past twenty-eight minutes. WE need to cut her off. I was at the sandwich shop five minutes before the rest of the team. Before we went into action, an insane laughter rang thought the quite street. (Miss. Martian) _'What was that?' _(Robin) _'Joker.'_

Sarah's P.O.V: The insane laugher rang through the street. Lexi whimpered and hid behind me. I searched for the person laughing and found a man dressed as a clown. From what I know about Gotham, this must be the Joker. "Hello little kiddies." When I said nothing the smile on his face turned into a look of boredom. "Well let's have a little fun!" About twenty goons in clown masks came streaming out of the allies and towards us. All the men had guns and Lexi was starting to cry. I tried to get her to run but she was frozen with fear. I tried to fend off all the goons and protect Lexi but I was getting tired and fast too. A goon snuck up behind me and took Lexi. When I turned around to get her a rag was shoved in my face. It smelled sweet and my vision was going black. When I tried to pull away, I found that my arms had been pinned behind my back. Slowly everything went black.

End of chapter 6. I hoped you enjoyed it. Leave any comments, questions, helpful tips, or suggestions. ~Slammy


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 of Wisp. Enjoy

Notes:** 'means thought ' followed by **_italics means telepathic conversation. _A: Artemis

AL:Aqualad J:Joker KF:Kid Flash R:Robin SB: Superboy

Robin's P.O.V: We tried to get to her before she was taken. We were too late. By the time we got to where she was, they were already gone. KF: "Bats is going to kill us." AL: "No. We are going to get Sarah and the girl back. Robin, this is your city. Do you have a plan?" It took me a few minutes to come up with one but I had one. R: "We need to go to the docks, there are abandoned warehouses where the Joker likes to hide out."AL: "Let's go."

30minutes from the time Sarah and Lexi were taken.

Sarah's P.O.V: 'Ugh, my head hurts.' I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was suspended in the air by chains. I also noticed that my sunglasses were still on and my jacket was on the ground below me. I was awake for about five minutes before the Joker turned on the lights. Lexi was tied to a chair and was unconscious. There was a cut that probably needed stitches on her forehead. I pulled at the chains but they wouldn't budge. Joker was staring at me with a wide grin on his face. He started laughing and said "You can't get out girl." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and ran the blunt side down my cheek. "Don't talk much do you?" He carved a smiley face into my arm and when I didn't flinch or let out a peep he frowned. Before he could do anything else, Young Justice burst through the door. He pressed his knife up to where my heart was supposed to be and said "I'll kill her if you step any closer." Young Justice backed away and held there hand up in the air. I chuckled and they all looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't think you have the guts to kill me." That must have got Joker mad because he drove the knife into me chest. I slumped my head down like I was dead and the joker started to fight the team. The team was beating him and he was backing up towards me. When he was close enough I kicked him in the back of the head. Young Justice was surprised. They tied up joker and got me down. "Thank you." Aqualad was about to say something but closed his mouth. I pulled the knife out and pressed my hand up against the wound. Superboy went over to Lexi and untied her. He came back carrying her. Miss. Martian led the way back to their ship and we headed to their base. The first five minutes of the ride were dead quite until Kid Flash broke the silence. KF: "How are you still alive?" S: "My heart is lower than it is normally." AL: "Why did Batman bring you to Mount Justice in the first place?" S: "I have no idea." M: "How old are you?" S: "Fourteen and two months older than Robin." R: "How do you know so much information about us?" S: "Haven't you already figured that answer out?" When he didn't answer, I knew that he already knew the answer to his question and that he was confirming his theory.

End of chapter 7. Leave any comments, questions, ideas, or helpful corrections in the box below. Hope you have enjoyed Wisp so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Here is chapter 8 of Wisp. Enjoy!

Notes: ' means thought and ' followed by _italics means telepathic conversation._

BC: Black Canary B: Batman MM: Martian Manhunter SM: Superman DF: Dr. Fate AM: Aquaman GA: Green Arrow Z: Zatanna WW: Wonder Woman R: Rocket R: Robin AQ: Aqua lad SB: Superboy A: Artemis L: Lexi F: Flash KF: Kid Flash M: Miss. M

Sarah's P.O.V: The ship touched down in the hanger of the mountain. Superboy took Lexi to the med bay. Aqualad led me to the main room in the mountain. In the room Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, Superman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Rocket, Zatanna, and Batman. As we walked in they all shifted their attention towards us. Batman looked directly at me and said, "What happened." "I got blown of the Wayne building roof, made friends with an orphan, got kidnapped by the Joker, got stabbed, and came here." "Do you need any medical attention?" "Probably but it can wait." Everyone but batman looked at me like I was crazy. "If you have questions you can ask them." BC "Where are your parents?" "Dead." BC "How did they die?" "They were murdered." BC "By whom?" "Ra's al Ghul." F "How old were you?" "Six." After about 15 minutes they were done asking questions. I noticed Superman was glaring at me so I started staring back. SM "Did you rob a bank when you were nine?" "Yup and since you got in my path I was killed and so was my last living relative." Everyone was in shock. "Last time I checked, I kicked your butt. You want to go a second round?" He charged and I dodged and kicked him in the face. He tried to punch me in the gut but I grabbed his arm and flung him across the room. We fought for a while. Lexi came running in crying and ran towards me. Super hadn't noticed her until it was too late. He had been using full strength now because I kept dodging. I ran at Lexi and pushed her out of the way. I didn't have time to move out of the way or block the punch. I was launched through three walls. I Sat up in the rubble and ran at Superman. He was surprised I got up. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!" He blushed and found his boots very interesting all of a sudden. I walked over to Lexi and knelled down to her level. "Are you okay?" L "Yes, thanks for saving me." "No problem." "You have a big cut on your cheek and it's bleeding." I put my hand up to my face and then looked at my glove which now had blood on it. "сын из a…" (Son of a) B "Sarah." "Oh, sorry." BC "Follow me." Black canary led me to the infirmary. I sat on the closest bed and she brought over rubbing alcohol, bandages, a needle, a syringe, and stitching string (I have no idea what it's called). I took off my sunglasses and jacket. BC "Wow, you have very pretty eyes." My eyes are Aqua and have hints of green in them. "Thank you." BC "That's a nasty looking stab wound. How are you still alive?" "My heart is a little lower than it should be because I got killed." She was already done cleaning the wound and was giving me medicine so I wouldn't feel her stitching up the cut. BC "How did you die." "I was shot in the heart because I blocked the bullet from hitting my cousin but she ended up dying after I couldn't protect her." She had moved to the cut on my face now and was almost done. BC "If you died, how are you alive now?" "I was resurrected." She finished stitching up both cuts and put a bandage on my face and wrapped the one on the shoulder. "Thank you." I got up and put my jacket of and walked out to the main room. Everyone but Young Justice, Batman, and Lexi had left. "If you would let me, I would like to drop Lexi off at where she is staying and grab my stuff from where I'm staying in Gotham?" Lexi looked up at me and I noticed she had a bandage on her head where she had been hit by the joker. B "As long as the team accompanies you." "Sure." The team was now in civies. We went through the Zeta tubes and came out at an old phone booth. Lexi led the way to the orphanage and before she went in she hugged me. L "Remember your promise." "How could I forget?" When Lexi went in I started walking to the hotel I was staying at. It took us about twenty minutes to get to it and some guys tried to mug us. They ended up unconscious in a dumpster. As I walked through the lobby I paid the lady at the desk the nights I left my stuff there. We walked back to the old phone booth and Robin typed something into a hidden keyboard so that I could enter the mountain through the Zeta tube. When we got in Batman was gone so Aqualad took it upon himself to explain what the team was used for. AQ "Outside of missions you can call me Kaldur." M "You can call me Megan." KF "Wally West." A "Artemis." R "Robin." "I assume you already know my name but I'm Sarah." We all sat in the television room and Megan made cookies but they caught on fire and had to be put out with a fire extinguisher. Everyone started to go to bed around midnight until it was just Robin and I awake. R "How do you know who I am?" "You have to figure that out on your own. I'll give you a hint though; I was a part of your past."

Please leave a review. The language that was used was Russian.


	9. Chapter 9

This is chapter 9 of Wisp. Enjoy.

Note: Same notes as former chapters.

Sarah's P.O.V: I walked to the room Batman gave me to use. It has plain white walls, a white bureau, a white bed, and an out of place red floor. I placed my duffle bag on the bed and neatly folded then placed my clothes in the draws. Hidden at the bottom of my bag were two framed pictures. One frame held a photo of my parents and I. We looked so happy together. The second picture was of Robin and me at the circus as little kids. He was teaching me how to do three flips in a row on the trapeze. I placed the photos on the top of the bureau. I tried to sleep in the bed but I ended up going to look for a high place to sleep. I grabbed a pillow and walked around until I came into the main room. I saw the support beam above me and climbed up. I found a sturdy place that I wouldn't fall off if I moved around and fell asleep after my head hit the pillow. I woke up around five in the morning and walked to the kitchen to make the team breakfast. In about an hour, 150 waffles, 5 plates of bacon, and 2 jugs of orange juice made. The whole team was up around 7 and I slipped off with an apple to go work out. I came up to a huge room that had several weight lifting machines, treadmills, targets, dummies, a rope course high above, a trapeze, and double bars. I walked over to the trapeze and climbed the tall ladder. I started doing flips and other tricks and about ten minutes after I started the team walked in. I flipped onto the platform and slid down the ladder. M "Would you like to join our sparring session?" "Sure." I stayed behind the group and Robin stayed back with me. R "Where did you learn to use a trapeze?" "You have to figure that out on your own. Remember the hint."

Black Canary first had Superboy and Robin spar. Robin won. Then Artemis and Aqualad. Aqualad won. This went on until everyone had a chance sparring. BC "Sarah would you like to spar against Kid Flash?" "Sure." KF "Can I use my speed in this one?" BC "It's up to Sarah." "Sure" I took Kid flash down in about 15 seconds by anticipating where he would try to get in a hit. He was lying on the ground starring at me with a shocked expression. "Are you ok?" KF "Yes, but how did you do that?" "I thought about where you try to get a hit in." I helped him up and listened to Black Canary talk about different ways to make a surprise attack on an opponent. Once she was done and dismissed up she called me over. BC "I would like to have you come to a therapy session but it's your choice." "No thanks." "I hope you don't mind me asking but why don't you like that idea?" "Some things are better left unknown." We talked for a few minutes before she got a call on her communicator and had to leave. When I was walking to the television room, an idea came to me. It would be perfect to get to know the team better.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 9 of Wisp. If you have any comments, suggestions, pointers, or noticed any errors, feel free to leave them. Thank you to the people who left comments.~Slammy


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I went away and had no computer, then I had my birthday, then I went away to camp, and I have been getting ready for the start of school. Here is chapter 10 of Wisp.

Note: Same as last chapter.

Sarah's P.O.V: I quickly took a shower and changed into long jeans, black low cut converse, a blue tank top, and a black leather jacket. I grabbed a credit card Batman had left me and zeated to Gotham. I ran to the place where Lexi was staying and knocked on the door. A woman with a gray turtle neck, long black skirt, low rimmed glasses, and long fingernails answered the door. Lady "Can I help you?" "Is Lexi here?" Lady "Hold on." She disappeared down the hall and Lexi came running back. L "Hi!" "Want to help me shop for paint?" L "Sure but I have to be back in an hour for lunch." We walked to a paint store and picked several colors of paint, spray paint, and paint brushes. We paid and got back just in time for Lexi to get lunch. I walked back to the Zeta tube and went back to the mountain. Once I had everything in my room I noticed I forgot two items. I walked into the living room to find Megan baking cookies and the rest of the team sitting on the coaches. Z "Where were you? We wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with us." "I went to visit Lexi and go shopping." SB "Shopping for what?" "That's a secret. Can I borrow a motorcycle?" R "Take the key that has the number 3 and go to the black bike." "Thanks." I drove for about 20minutes until I came upon a hardware store. I walked into the store to find the cashier asleep at the counter and quietly grabbed paint sheets and paint holders. Once I had my two items, I left the money on the counter and left. By the time I got back, it was around 5 p.m. and the team was already gathered for dinner. Miss. M made spaghetti and meatballs. We all grabbed plates and food then dug in. M "How do you all like it?" Wally who had already eaten two plates spoke first. KF "Best dinner ever beautiful." Artemis shot him a glare and his cheeks turned as red as his hair. AL "It was a great meal, thank you." Everyone agreed that the meal was great. R "What's the paint for?" "You'll see after we eat." I finished my food and washed my plate then sat on one of the sofas to wait. Once everybody was done and the table was cleared, they all came and waited to see why I had bought paint. "Everyone need to chance into clothes they don't mind ruining then meet me in my room." Everyone but Megan left to get changed. M "My clothes are organic so I don't need to change. We walked to my room and covered the bed and rug with paint sheets. Then we poured the paint into separate holders. "I'll be back in a minute." I went to change into grey shorts and a red T-shirt. On my way back to the room, I found Wolf walking towards the room. "Wow, a genetically enhanced alpha wolf." When we got to the room, everyone was waiting to see what we were going to do with the paint. "We are going to paint this room. You can paint a picture of something special on the walls." We got to work and ended up with beautiful designs on the walls. Superboy painted an S shield like the one on his shirt. Artemis painted a bow and quiver. Wally painted shoes and a lightning bolt. Rocket painted her and Icon together. Zatanna painted a top hat and wand. Aqualad painted his home in Atlantis. Megan painted a sunset on the beach. Robin painted Gotham with the Bat signal high above the city. Wolf put two paw prints next to Superboy's painting. I put a wolf silhouette against a full moon. "Wow." AL "This was a great idea." Everyone had paint on their clothes and hands now. "I almost forgot. WE have to put our names on the ceiling. Everyone choose a different color and painted their name. I put mine in glow in the dark paint so you could only see it with the lights off. It was around midnight by the time we had everything cleaned up. Everyone headed off to bed. As I was about to fall asleep, Batman's voice rang through the mountain. B "Team I have a mission. Report to the briefing room."

End of chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave any comments, suggestions, pointers, or noticed any mistakes. ~Slammy


	11. Chapter 11

Wow… I haven't written in a long time. Sorry. Here's chapter 11.

Note: Same notes as the former chapters.

Sarah's P.O.V: I walked into the briefing room to find everyone just coming in. B "Team you will be taking down a shipment of cobra venom. You will be heading to Costa Rica. Coordinates were already sent to the Bio-ship." The team went off to change except for Superboy and Megan. B "Would you like to join the team on this mission?" "It's up to the team." When everyone returned to the main room, Batman asked if I could accompany them on the mission. They looked surprised and Aqualad answered yes after a minute. My guess is that they had a telepathic conversation. I told the team I would meet them in a few minutes because I needed to change. When I got into my room, there was a package waiting for me. I could tell it was from batman because there was a letter with his handwriting next to it. I carefully unwrapped the package to find new black clothes (flexible pants and thick strapped tank top), mask, utility belt, and combat boots. I changed quickly and went to the hanger where the team was waiting to take off. The ride felt fast and we joked the whole way. When we arrived, we got serious. AL "We are going to surround the facility and take out the threat quickly and quietly. We will set up a telepathic link." I didn't want anybody inside my head so I put up mental barriers. Aqualad looked at M'gann (A/N I don't know how to spell the name) who's eyes glowed bright green. After a few seconds, the team looked at me, confused. "I don't want anybody inside my head. It usually ends badly." KF "How are we supposed to communicate without talking then?" R "I have an idea." He reached into his belt and pulled out a small bracelet. R "Do you know Morse code?" I nodded my head and he started to explain how the bracelet works. When he finally finished, we got into pairs: Miss. M and Superboy, Rocket and Aqualad, KF and Artemis, Zatanna and Robin, and Wolf and I. We set of to search the perimeter. I was very content with wolf. I took the trees and he took the ground with surprisingly quiet paws. Once we finished our area we hid at the rendezvous point. I was petting Wolf behind the ears when his muscles stiffened and ears perked up, alert. I could hear footsteps getting closer with each passing second and could tell they belonged to none of the team members. Suddenly, my bracelet started flashing. Robin was telling me that KF set off a trap and alerted a group of gaurs who called in for back up. "We have to get out of here." Wolf understood but as we were about to run to the new rendezvous point, there was an explosion from where KF and Artemis were.

I'm so sorry I haven't written in awhile. School has been taking up most of my time and I have been working really hard in one of my classes to keep my grades up. Hopefully I will be able to find time to type more often now that the weathers becoming colder and I only have one sport over the weekends. Hopefully I will be able to write and post the next chapter soon. Leave any comments, suggestions, pointers, etc. ~Slammy


End file.
